IzuJirou Halloween Soundtrack
by Ability King KK
Summary: Forced into going into a haunted house, Kyouka is faced with a living nightmare when the inhabitants are trying to kill her. Luckily for her, a certain green-haired hero is there to help and protect her. Will they be able to escape and solve the mystery of what's going on? Izuku x Kyouka.
1. Thriller

**Thriller – Michael Jackson**

Halloween was fast approaching and celebrations were being prepared at UA High. Each class was going to do something for the holiday and it was decided that both Class 1-A and Class 1-B would build and run a haunted house.

Only two students were against the idea. Obviously Neito Monoma was against it due to having to work with Class 1-A. The other was surprisingly Kyouka Jirou.

Kyouka actually didn't care much for Halloween. She hated anything horror related and the thought of having to go through a haunted house was terrifying.

"Come on, Kyouka! It'll be fun!"

The purple-haired girl glared at the pink alien that was her classmate. "No, Mina! I want nothing to do with this!"

"But it's for Halloween! What's the point of Halloween if you don't do anything scary?"

"Plus we'll get free candy!" exclaimed the invisible girl that was with them.

"Besides, we're training to be heroes, remember? How are you going to fighting scary villains if you're afraid to go into a harmless haunted house?" questioned Mina, putting her hands on her hips.

Kyouka let out a groan. She was never going to hear the end of it. Glaring at Mina once more, she asked, "If I go in there, will drop this whole thing?"

"Only if you make it to the very end."

"What?!"

"You heard me! You have go through the entire house and find the exit," explained the fluffy alien. "Come on, it'll be thrilling!"

"I'm not a thrill chaser like you, Mina," muttered out the shy rocker.

"Hey, what's going on over here?"

Kyouka let out another groan as Kaminari made his way over.

"We're trying to convince Kyouka to go into the haunted house!" chirped Hagakure, making Kyouka want to crawl under a rock.

A laugh escaped Kaminari upon hearing this. "Really? No offense but you probably have a better chance of getting Bakugou to be nice to Midoriya than getting Jirou into the haunted house."

This of course earned the electric boy a jab from a blushing Kyouka's earphone jacks. "Sh-Shut up, Jamming Yay! I'll show you that I can make it through this thing!"

With that, Kyouka turned and made her way into the house, fighting her nerves and the need to run back to her room. Once she entered the attraction, Kaminari spoke up.

"Fifty yen says she won't even make to the midway point."

"You're on!" exclaimed Mina with a grin.

"Isn't it a little mean to bet on Kyouka-chan like this?" asked Hagakure.

As the three argued on whether or not they should be betting on this, they didn't notice the figures approaching them from behind until it was too late. The three Class 1-A students were knocked out and dropped to the floor. The figures then made their way into the haunted house, where Kyouka was their next target.

**CHAPTER END**


	2. Ghostbusters

**Ghostbusters – Ray Parker Jr.**

Kyouka slowly made her way through the makeshift mansion, eyes darting around in fear of what could be lurking about. One thing she could admit though, those who built this attraction made damn sure it was scary even without the people running it. It was as if she had entered a real haunted house and that thought terrified her.

With a shudder, Kyouka continued on her way inside. She soon made it into what looked like a foyer.

"Did they really have go into so much detail?" questioned Kyouka as she looked around.

Before she could take one more step though, a clanging sound came from the hallway and was getting louder. Kyouka could feel her heartbeat speed up, as she was not expecting someone else to be here. The door across the room creaked open and the rocker girl let out a sigh of relief when she saw who it was.

"Yanagi-san, it's just you. I thought it was something else for a moment," said Kyouka.

Reiko Yanagi, a member of Class 1-B. She was currently dressed in tattered cloths and had metal chains wrapped around her, giving her the appearance of an actual ghost. She stared at Kyouka with a gaze that started to make the rocker girl a bit uncomfortable.

"Ano, Yanagi-san…?"

The next thing Kyouka knew was that something flew right passed her head at great speed. With jittery movement she looked behind her to find a candelabrum embedded in the wall. Turning back her wide eye gaze to Reiko, she found the ghost girl with a slight grin on her face and multiple small objects floating around her.

"Die…"

Kyouka didn't have to think twice as she quickly ran for cover when Reiko unleashed the objects in her control.

"What the hell are you doing, Yanagi-san?!" demanded Kyouka as the objects flew over her.

An unsettling giggle came from Reiko. "You must die. All intruders must die!"

A shudder of fear coursed through Kyouka's body. Something was seriously wrong. It wasn't a secret that Class 1-B saw Class 1-A as rivals, but not even Monoma would go this far in a rivalry. Yanagi-san was legitimately trying to kill her. She needed to get out of here and find help.

Or help could find her. Kyouka made a break for the door to try and escape, at which point Reiko unleashed another volley with her Quirk. Kyouka noticed that she was not going to make it and was going to be impaled by a fire poker until…

"Leave her alone!"

The crackles of green electricity were music to Kyouka's ears as Midoriya appeared before her and kicked the fire poker away, embedding it into another wall. Before Reiko could retaliate though, Midoriya fired off an air bullet, which hit its mark on Reiko's stomach and slamming her into the wall behind her. She then fell forward in an unconscious heap.

With Reiko out for the count, Midoriya turned to look at Kyouka, who was breathing heavily and looking at him with wide eyes.

"Jirou-san, are you alright?"

Without thinking, Kyouka launched herself at Izuku and held him close as if he were a lifeline. This caused the green-haired boy to blush up a storm.

"M-Midoriya! I'm so glad you're here!" cried out Kyouka. She then stood back to look him in the eye. "What the hell is going on?! Why did Yanagi-san attack me like that?!"

"I d-don't know, Jirou-san! When I entered the gymnasium I found Kaminari, Ashido, and Hagakure knocked out on the floor. When I was able to wake up Ashido, she mentioned that you were in the haunted house and when I went in to find you the doors slammed shut and locked," explained Izuku. "When I saw that Yanagi-san was attacking you like that, I knew something was wrong."

"D-Do you think a villain was controlling her then?" asked Kyouka, pointing at the ghost girl.

"I'm not sure. All I know though is that we're going to have to go through this place and find the exit."

Kyouka held back a whimper. She just wanted to leave and hide in her room until Halloween came and went. With no choice, the two students went down the hall to continue their search.

**CHAPTER END**


	3. Bad Moon Rising

**Bad Moon Rising – Creedence Clearwater Revival**

Kyouka and Izuku soon reached a door that led to something unexpected. Opening the door led them to a graveyard, a very realistic graveyard. Real grass, a gentle breeze, the night sky with a shining full moon, and many headstones. A shiver ran through Kyouka's body.

"They really went all out on this," stated Izuku as he looked around. "It almost looks like we're not even at UA anymore."

A whimper did escape Kyouka this time. "L-Let's just get out of here."

Not needing to be told twice, Izuku led Kyouka through the graveyard to reach the next door. They didn't get far though when they heard a malicious growl, causing them to freeze in fear. Coming out from a nearby tomb was a large, hairy creature that looked at Izuku and Kyouka as if they were prey.

"I-Is that…?" started Kyouka, backing away in fear.

"Hai, it is," replied Izuku as he got into a fighting stance.

The one before them was Class 1-B's resident beast man; Jurota Shishida.

The Beast Quirk user let out a vicious howl before he lunged for Kyouka. Izuku would not let that happen, as he was able to kick Jurota away from the purple-haired girl and into one of the headstone, destroying it.

"Shishida-san! Snap out of it! Why are you attacking us?!" demanded Izuku, staying on guard.

"Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill!" chanted Jurota, getting louder each time. With another roar, the werewolf-like individual charged towards Izuku, who jumped out of the way just as Jurota's claws crashed into the ground.

Meanwhile, Kyouka was hiding behind a headstone, both afraid of the situation she and Izuku were in and angry with herself for being, in her mind, useless.

'_Why? Why couldn't I have a Quirk like Midoriya's? If I did then I could actually DO something instead of hiding like a cowardly little bitch!'_

The rocker girl continued to watch Izuku keep one step ahead of Jurota and attacking when he could. The Beast then stopped and sniffed the air, before turning to where Kyouka was hiding. Letting out a roar, Jurota ran full throttle to where Kyouka was, where Kyouka let out a scream of terror when the Beast was almost upon her.

"Don't you dare!" yelled out a determined Izuku as he appeared above Jurota. "SMASH!"

With a powerful axe kick to Jurota's back, Izuku slammed the Beast into the ground. Jurota let out a roar of pain before collapsing, not getting up.

Once again, Kyouka was breathing heavily as she just had another near death experience. Tears of frustration started to come to her eyes, which she quickly brushed away.

"Jirou-san!" called out Izuku as he knelt down next to Kyouka. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I don't want to be here anymore," said Kyouka with a whimper, still wiping away the tears. "I hate this place and I don't even know what's going on or why it's happening!"

Seeing his classmate upset like this put Izuku even further into hero mode. Reaching over, he placed his hand atop of Kyouka's head. Looking up at him, she was met with a smile.

"Don't worry, Jirou-san. I'll do everything I can to get us out of here and then we'll find out what happened. I won't anything hurt you. I promise."

Kyouka couldn't help the slight blush that appeared on her face. Hearing Izuku's words, they filled her with hope and she knew he wasn't lying. He never lied. With a nod, she let him help her up and she couldn't help but notice how warm his hand was.

"A-Arigatou, Midoriya."

Another smile came from him and another blush came from her. With renewed determination the two made their way to the door. Before they could open it though…

…A trapdoor opened up beneath them.

They each let out a scream as they fell down the chute. To where though, was a mystery.

**CHAPTER END**


	4. Monster Mash

**Monster Mash – Bobby "Boris" Pickett**

The two 1-A students landed with a thud after falling down the chute. Kyouka let out a groan as she rubbed her head.

"Stupid haunted house," muttered Kyouka. She then heard a groan beneath her. Looking down she found that she was sitting on top of a dazed Izuku's stomach. Blushing greatly, Kyouka scrambled off of the green cinnamon roll. "M-Midoriya! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"H-Hai, I'm fine," replied Izuku as he sat up, a slight blush on his own face. "Just as long as you're not hurt."

Kyouka tapped her earphone jacks together in a shy manner.

Looking around, the two found they were now in some sort of stone tunnel. They began walking down said tunnel to try and find a way out.

"How the hell did we get permission to build all of this?" questioned Kyouka as she looked around the tunnel.

"I think the better question is who was capable of building all of this?" replied Izuku. "This is seems beyond anyone from 1-A or 1-B."

The two soon saw a light at the end of the tunnel and quickly ran towards it. When they reached it they found themselves in an underground laboratory.

"Hehehehe, it seems there are some rats in my lab," said a voice, startling Kyouka and Izuku. From the shadows stepped out one Neito Monoma, dressed up as a mad scientist.

Upon seeing the thorn in Class 1-A's side, Kyouka scowled and let out a slight growl. "Why am I not surprised to see you here? I swear if you're the one behind all of this, we're kicking your ass!"

"J-Jirou-san…"

"What is it, Midoriya?"

"I don't think he's the one doing all of this," stated Izuku as he stepped forward and in front of Kyouka.

"Huh? What makes you say that?" questioned the rocker girl, looking at her friend in confusion.

"Look at his eyes. They're different than how he usually looks at anyone from Class 1-A. Whatever affected Yanagi-san and Shishida-san must have affected Monoma-san as well."

She turned back to Monoma and saw that Izuku was right. Monoma's eyes looked similar to Reiko's, crazed and wanting to kill.

"Hehehehe," laughed Monoma grasping his forehead. He looked at Izuku and Kyouka with that same crazed look. "Looks like my creation will finally have some toys to play with!"

A loud moan could be heard from a nearby cell. The iron bars of the cell were then ripped off and the tallest member of Class 1-B stepped out from the cell.

"K-Kojiro Bondo? He's been affected too?" questioned Izuku as he and Kyouka backed away from the lumbering giant.

The glue using hero-in-training was dressed in tattered clothes, heavy boots, and even had bolts sticking out of his head. Letting out a loud, angry moan he took a swipe at the 1-A students. Luckily, Izuku was fast enough to scoop up Kyouka and jump out of the way.

"Jirou-san, I'll handle Bondo-san. Can you handle Monoma-san? He shouldn't be able to copy your Quirk since it's a mutation type."

"Good. I've been wanting to wipe that smirk off his face for a long time," replied Kyouka as Izuku set her down. She made her way over to Monoma while Izuku kept Bondo busy. Extending her earphone jacks, she was ready to jab the annoyance with as much force as possible. What she wasn't expecting though was for Monoma to suddenly float into the air. "What the?!"

"Did you honestly think I would have backup?!" exclaimed Monoma with a crazed laugh.

Kyouka looked around before looking back up at Monoma, finding that a disembodied hand was holding him up in the air. That could only mean one thing.

The sound of footsteps caught Kyouka's attention. Turning back towards the cells she found Setsuna Tokage looking at her with the same crazed eyes and a wide sharp grin. She was wearing a patchwork dress and had stitches drawn all over her body, making her look like a ragdoll.

"Just my luck," muttered Kyouka. She remembered the joint training exercise and how annoying going up against Tokage was…and that was when Tokage was still sane. Who knows what this Tokage was capable of?

She soon found out as Tokage jumped forward, her mouth wide open and ready to clamp her sharp, lizard-like teeth down. Not wanting to get bit, Kyouka sent one of her earphone jacks around and was able to hit Tokage in the jaw. It was enough to catch the lizard girl off balance, but it also only made her madder. Tokage gave off a hiss as she prepared to lunge again.

"There's no use running," stated Monoma with a grin. "My creations will hunt you down and break you!"

Tokage lunged once more, but this time Kyouka dodged out of the way, causing Tokage to slam into one the pieces of equipment. This gave Kyouka a chance to hide and catch her breath while Monoma berated his "creation".

'_There has to be something I can do to beat her!'_ thought Kyouka as she looked around. Luck was on her side when she found a speaker. _'Yes!'_

"Get up you wretched doll!" screamed Monoma, earning a hiss from Tokage.

"Hey dumbass!"

Monoma turned to glare at Kyouka. "You dare speak me that way?!"

Kyouka, who had her earphone jack plugged into the speaker, could only smirk. "You're damn right I dare! Midoriya, take cover!"

With that, Kyouka sent her heartbeat through the speaker, sending out sound waves that stopped Monoma, Tokage, and Bondo in their tracks.

"Gyah! Make it stop!" cried out Monoma.

With one final burst, Kyouka sent out a large sound wave that sent the three crashing into the wall.

"Wow! That was amazing, Jirou-san!" exclaimed Izuku as he walked over to the purple-haired girl.

She blushed slightly at the compliment. "A-Arigatou, Midoriya. Come on, we need to get out of here before they come to."

With a nod, the two exited the lab.

**CHAPTER END**


	5. Somebody's Watching Me

**Somebody's Watching Me – Rockwell**

Going down the dark tunnel, the two teens kept on guard for any more enemies that might try to blindside them. As they walked, Kyouka gave off a shiver that caught Izuku's attention.

"What's wrong, Jirou-san?" asked Izuku, turning to the girl with a look of concern.

She held herself in fear as she glanced around. "I don't know. I just…it feels like somebody is watching me right now."

That caused alarms to go off in Izuku's head as he quickly shielded Kyouka and looked around with a narrowed look. If someone was watching them, but was hidden, that could only mean…

"Show yourself, Kuroiro-san!"

A laugh could be heard as a figure started to materialize out of the ground. The only way Izuku and Kyouka were even able to see the figure was due to the shocking white hair atop of his head.

"Will you be my first victims?" asked Kuroiro, his white eyes wide with a just for death.

"We don't want to fight you, Kuroiro-san," replied Izuku. "Whatever is wrong with you, we just want to help."

"Help by being my sacrifices!"

The black-skinned teen melted back into the ground, disappearing from Izuku and Kyouka's sight. Kyouka started to hyperventilate in a panic, not knowing where Kuroiro could strike.

"Everything will be okay, Jirou-san. We technically have the advantage."

She looked up at Izuku in surprise. "How the hell do we have the advantage?! The only ones who can handle Kuroiro are Todoroki and Aoyama and they're not here!"

"But Kuroiro is hiding in the walls and floor. Wouldn't you be able to feel his vibrations as he moves?"

Kyouka was REALLY glad that Izuku was with her through this whole ordeal. If it weren't for him, she'd probably be dead right now because she was too scared to think properly. She quickly plugged in her earphone jacks, one in the wall and the other in the floor, and focused onto Kuroiro's heartbeat.

"You can't win…I am the master of darkness! You will die by my hands!" called out Kuroiro, his voice echoing throughout the tunnel.

"Have you found him yet, Jirou-san?" asked Izuku, staying on guard.

"Almost…almost…behind you, Izuku!" exclaimed Kyouka, not realizing that she used his given name.

Izuku spun around and threw a charged up punch just as Kuroiro popped out from the wall. His fist connected with a crunch, breaking Kuroiro's nose and dislodging the Black Quirk user from the wall. Izuku and Kyouka then walked over to Kuroiro and looked down at his unconscious form.

"We need to figure out what's going and fast," stated Izuku with a frown. "Things feel like they're starting to escalate."

"True, but at the same time I'm almost glad that Class 1-B aren't in the right state of mind," replied Kyouka with a sigh. "If they were doing this willingly I feel they would be even more dangerous since they would know exactly how to fight us."

Izuku nodded in agreement. From what he could gather from their previous encounters, the Class 1-B students didn't seem to recognize them. All the more reason they needed to figure out this mystery.

"Come on, Jirou-san. We should be close to getting out of here," said Izuku.

He grabbed her hand, causing her to blush brightly, and led her down the rest of the tunnel. If she had watched closely instead of looking at the ground, she would have noticed the slight blush on Izuku's face.

**CHAPTER END**


	6. Evil Woman

**Evil Woman – Electric Light Orchestra**

A heavy door blocked the end of the tunnel. With all of his might, Izuku pushed the door open and revealed what looked to be a sacred alter.

"This is way too much detail for a haunted house for a school festival," said Kyouka looking around the room.

"Well it was made by both 1-A and 1-B. Maybe it's a sign of good teamwork?" wondered the green-haired teen.

Kyouka gave him a deadpan look that made him look away in sheepishness. He knew damn well the likes of Bakugou and Monoma would never work well with the "enemy".

Their small conversation was soon interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Getting on guard, the two waited for their next opponent to show themselves. When they did, the 1-A students had only one thought.

'_Oh no.'_

Before Izuku and Kyouka stood the "purest" member of Class 1-B in all of her thorny glory; the Vine Quirk user Ibara Shiozaki. The religious girl stared at Izuku and Kyouka with a look of cold hatred.

"Of all the 1-B students we could have encountered, why did it have to be her?" questioned Kyouka with a hiss. "Her zealot personality is bad enough, I don't even want to know what she's like under the influence of whatever was controlling the others."

"We might have to make a break for it, Jirou-san. With her Quirk, I don't know if either of us will be able to get close to her," said Izuku, not taking his eyes off of Shiozaki.

That filled Kyouka with dread. Every other opponent they faced, Izuku (and her by extension) was able to beat hands down. Were they really going to lose to this zealot of all people?

"Sinners," spoke Shiozaki, her voice harsh, a complete opposite from her usual soft and humble tone. "You have infiltrated sacred ground and must be punished! I sentence you to death!"

"Sh-Shiozaki-san! We are not here to cause trouble," said Izuku, trying to defuse the situation.

"Silence, sinner!" exclaimed Shiozaki, as anger filled her eyes as she glared hatefully at Izuku. "You and your whore will die in the name of our Lord and I will be your executioner!"

Bristling in anger, Kyouka glared at Shiozaki. How dare this bitch call her a whore?!

"Izuku!"

"H-Hai?"

"We're kicking this bitch's ass," stated Kyouka, raising her earphone jacks to point them at Shiozaki.

Without another word, Shiozaki sent a wave of vines towards the two 1-A students. Izuku quickly scooped up Kyouka into his arms, getting a squeak of surprise from the girl in return, and jumped out of the way using One for All.

"You cannot escape the Lord's judgment!" exclaimed Shiozaki as she sent more vines after the two.

"Jirou-san, I'll keep dodging her attacks. Will you be able to strike her with your earphone jacks once we're in range?" asked Izuku, avoiding the vines.

"Is Jamming Yay an idiot?"

Izuku kept running and jumping away from Shiozaki. Since Shiozaki was so focused on offense, she never once thought to defend. The first strike from Kyouka struck right across Shiozaki's face.

Placing her hand over the bruise, Shiozaki turned wide eyes towards Kyouka. The fury in Shiozaki's eyes could be seen from miles.

"You whore…I shall send you to the deepest pits of Hell for that insult!"

Kyouka merely replied by flipping her the bird.

A tidal wave of vines came for the two, but Izuku stayed one step ahead of the attack and was able to get into range for Kyouka's own attacks. Strike to the stomach, strike to the arm, strike to the thigh. The strikes kept coming with Izuku and Kyouka's hit and run tactic and Shiozaki was starting to feel it.

"Izuku, when I tell you to I want you to put me down."

"B-But…"

"Just trust me!"

"…Okay."

The two kept avoiding the vines until Izuku landed and the vines came in from overhead.

"Now, Izuku!"

Doing what he was told, Izuku set Kyouka down and the girl ran towards Shiozaki. Since ALL of Shiozaki's vines were focused on Izuku though, she had no way of defending herself.

"Wh-What?!" exclaimed Shiozaki as she stared at Kyouka in surprise.

"Light's out, bitch!" yelled Kyouka as she threw her fist.

The punch struck Shiozaki right in the jaw and being the delicate girl that she was, Shiozaki fell to the ground like a sack of bricks. Kyouka glared down at Shiozaki and pulled her leg back, ready to kick the downed girl. Luckily Izuku stopped her in time.

"J-Jirou-san! Y-You can't do that!" exclaimed Izuku as he grabbed Kyouka by the shoulders and turned her to face him.

"I am not a whore," replied Kyouka in a mutter.

"I know that and I'm sure Shiozaki-san knows that, but remember, she's not herself right now," explained Izuku. "Should she really be punished for something that's not her fault?"

Kyouka gave off a pout. "No, I guess not."

"Then all we can do is leave her be for now," replied Izuku as he rubbed her arms in a way to calm her down.

Kyouka had to grab onto her earphone jacks to keep them from going haywire. How the hell has this boy been able to calm her down, yet work her up so easily?!

"L-Let's just find a way out of here!"

The two soon found a ladder that led to a room above. With no other choice, they climbed.

**CHAPTER END**


	7. Superstition

**Superstition – Stevie Wonder**

Opening the trap door above them, Izuku climbed into the room before turning and reaching his hand out to help Kyouka. Once they were both in the room, they had to do a double take to make sure they were seeing what they were seeing.

The room was filled with broken mirrors, ladders, and open umbrellas. On the far wall was the number thirteen painted in what was supposed to look like blood.

"What the hell?" questioned the rocker girl.

"It's a bad luck room."

Kyouka turned to her companion. "Bad luck room?"

Izuku nodded. "Hai. Broken mirrors, walking under a ladder, umbrellas open indoors, and the number thirteen are all signs of bad luck. Although, these are all superstitions from America, so they really wouldn't mean anything over here in Japan."

"…How do you even know all of that?"

"All Might. He did live in America for a few years after all."

Kyouka couldn't help but sweatdropped at Izuku's explanation. She then glanced back at the room in fear. "So…we have nothing to worry about then?"

"From the "bad luck"? No."

She let out a sigh of relief. Maybe they could finally take a breather for a bit before they had to fight whoever was still lurking about.

"Meow!"

The sudden noise caused Kyouka to jump and cling to the nearest object for safety, which just so happened to be Izuku. The two teens blushed heavily when they realized their position and Kyouka quickly separated herself from the green teen

"G-Gomen," said Kyouka, tapping her earphone jacks together.

"I-It's alright," replied Izuku, tapping his index fingers together.

"Meow!"

It was that noise again. The two teens turned to the source and were surprised to find an all black cat looking up at them.

"…How did a cat get in here?" questioned Izuku, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess someone brought it in for the bad luck theme."

"Y-You don't think it's affected by whatever affected the others, do you?" asked Kyouka, looking at the feline nervously.

They soon got their answer when the cat walked over to Kyouka and started to rub up against her leg, letting out a purr in the process.

"Looks like the cat is safe," replied Izuku as he smiled at the scene. "Looks like it likes you too."

Kyouka glanced down at the cat and couldn't help the slight blush at how cute it was. She reached down and picked it up, holding it close and scratching behind its ear. It purred even louder in happiness.

She looked over at Izuku, who was still smiling. She blushed even harder in embarrassment. "Sh-Shut up! J-Just get us out of here!"

Letting out a chuckle, Izuku led Kyouka and their newest companion to the door in hopes of finding the exit.

**CHAPTER END**


	8. You Better Run

**You Better Run – Pat Benatar**

Kyouka and Izuku were in another hallway, something the purple-haired girl was getting tired of.

"This better be the end of it," said Kyouka, holding the cat close.

"I wish I could tell you it is, Jirou-san, but I honestly don't know," replied Izuku.

The two were making their way down the hall, trying to find the exit. They didn't get far though when the heard something scrapping behind them. Turning around, their eyes widened when they saw the insect-like teen Togaru Kamakiri looking at them with a crazed look in his eyes. What made matters worse was that Kamakiri had blades sticking out of part of his body.

"I-Izuku," stuttered a very afraid Kyouka.

"Run!" exclaimed Izuku as he scooped up Kyouka and ran for their lives. Kamakiri was in hot pursuit.

The manic laughter from the Razor Sharp Quirk user sent chills through both Izuku and Kyouka's bodies. Kyouka was glad that Izuku was faster than the mantis boy or else they would be lunchmeat right now. Unfortunately it looked like Kamakiri was catching up.

"I-Izuku! You need to speed up! Now!" screamed Kyouka.

"We have a problem, J-Jirou-san! Look up ahead!"

Doing what he said, Kyouka felt her blood run cold when she noticed that it was a dead end. They were going to die. Kyouka could feel the tears falling from her eyes. Why did this have to be how it ended?

'_Kaasan, Otousan…Izuku. I'm sorry I couldn't become a better hero.'_

"Jirou-san, do you trust me?"

Upon hearing Izuku's voice, Kyouka looked up and saw the look of fierce determination in his emerald eyes. Any anguish she felt earlier was replaced with hope. Izuku had a plan to get them out of there!

"H-Hai! I trust you!"

With a nod, Izuku kept running towards the dead end. Once he reached the end, he kicked off the wall and headed towards Kamakiri. When he got close enough he slid under the mantis, much to the crazed bug's shock. Before Kamakiri could react though, Izuku charged up a kick and aimed for the one spot on Kamakiri's back that didn't have a blade sticking out of it.

"SMASH!"

Izuku was able to slam Kamakiri into the dead end with his kick. That wasn't all though. The force was so great that Izuku was able to stomp Kamakiri through the wall and shining light into the darkened halls.

They were finally free.

**CHAPTER END**


	9. That Old Black Magic

**That Old Black Magic – Spike Jones**

The wall of the haunted exploded out, catching the attention of Shouta Aizawa and Sekijiro Kan.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed the blood user, while Aizawa let out a tired sigh.

When the dust settled, they found an unconscious Kamakiri lying before them and from the hole stood a panting Midoriya carrying Jirou.

"Why am I not surprised that it involves my problem child?" questioned Aizawa, giving Midoriya a tired look.

"You have some explaining to do, boy!" growled out an angry Kan as he made his way over to a now nervous Midoriya. Midoriya quickly put down Jirou and got in front of her. "Why did you attack me student?!"

"I…I can explain, Kan-sensei!"

"Then spit it out, boy, or else I'll see to it that you get expelled!"

"Sensei, wait!"

Everyone turned to the new voice to see Itsuka Kendo, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, and Kinoko Komori standing in the doorway.

"What is it, Kendo? I'm in the middle of disciplining a troublemaker!" replied Kan as he sent a side glare towards Midoriya.

"But Midoriya's not at fault!" exclaimed Komori. "This all happened because of me!"

Everyone else raised an eyebrow at this.

Sometime later, all of the 1-B students that Midoriya and Jirou encountered in the haunted house had been gathered and tied up with Aizawa's binding cloth. He was also using his Quirk to make sure they couldn't use theirs. With them subdued, Komori started to spray each of them in the face with a spray bottle filled with a blue liquid. After a few sprays, they started to come around.

"Ugh, what happened? Where are we?" questioned Tokage as she looked around, finding herself tied up with some of her classmates. Surrounding them were Kan-sensei, Aizawa-sensei, Principal Nezu, Kendo, Komori, Tetsutetsu, Midoriya, Jirou, and a few other 1-A students. She then let out a groan. "And why does my head hurt?"

The rest of the 1-B students all wondered the same thing as Aizawa released them from their binds. Kinoko stepped forward with a look of apology.

"This is all my fault! I'm so sorry, everyone!"

"What are you talking about, Komori-san?" questioned Kuroiro.

The mushroom girl fiddled with her hands nervously. "Re-Remember earlier when I was experimenting with my mushrooms?"

"Hai, and it exploded, causing all of us into a coughing fit," replied Kamakiri with a sneer.

"Th-There was more to it, unfortunately," said Kinoko.

"Komori, what exactly were you experimenting on?" questioned Kan, crossing his arms over his muscular chest.

"I was trying to come up with a new type of mushroom that would help subdue villains more easily. But it was a failure," stated Kinoko, lowering her head. "What I did create were mushroom spores that cause hallucinations and increased aggression."

"And we were affected by it?" questioned Reiko, tilting her head.

Itsuka rubbed the back of her head. "You guys tried to kill Midoriya and Jirou because of it."

That caught the 1-B students off guard. They actually tried to kill someone? The first one to react was Shishida, who bowed low to the ground before Midoriya and Jirou, causing them to step back a bit.

"Sir Midoriya! Lady Jirou! Words cannot describe how sorry I am for my actions! If you decide not to forgive me, I truly understand your reasoning!"

"W-Wait! Y-You don't need to apologize!" exclaimed Izuku.

"We have sinned greatly," replied Shiozaki. "We attacked innocent souls and tried to take your lives. We can not be forgiven."

"B-But you weren't in control when you attacked us," explained Izuku.

"Are you suggesting that Komori should be punished instead, Midoriya?" questioned Monoma. "I should have known a student of 1-A would try to weasel out of this!"

He was soon silenced when Kyouka jabbed him with her earphone jacks.

"Knock it off, jackass! No one should be punished over this!" exclaimed the rocker girl.

"I agree!" stated Nezu with his usual smile. "It is clear that the results of the experiments were not Komori-san's intentions and this was an unfortunate accident. However, should you wish to continue improving your Quirk in such a way, please do so under a teacher's supervision. Are we in agreement, Komori-san?"

"Hai! Thank you for the second chance, Principal Nezu!" replied Kinoko with a bow.

"You're welcome, Komori-san. Now then, I believe it is best that we get these students to Recovery Girl."

Kan then escorted his eight students to the infirmary to get checked out by Recovery Girl. Nezu wasn't far behind.

Kinoko turned to Izuku and Kyouka and bowed. "Again, I'm so sorry for the trouble I caused."

"I-It's okay, Komori-san! We know you didn't mean it," replied Izuku, waving his arms.

"Izuku's right," added Kyouka. "You shouldn't beat yourself up over this."

Itsuka placed a hand on Kinoko's shoulder. "I told you they wouldn't be upset over this once it was explained what happened."

"Yeah! So cheer up, Komori!" yelled out Tetsutetsu, giving her a sharp-toothed grin.

Kinoko couldn't help but smile at the support she was getting.

"Still, it's kinda crazy how things went," stated Mina. "It's almost like the others were hit with a black magic spell!"

Kyouka could only facepalm. "Really, Mina?"

"Regardless," said Aizawa, getting the students' attention. "I suggest you all head back to your dorms. It's been a long day…more so for others."

It was then that Kyouka's furry new friend made an appearance and rubbed up against her leg. She picked it up much to the surprise of the others, minus Izuku.

"Where'd the cat come from?" asked Kaminari.

"We found it in the haunted house," explained Izuku. "It's taken a liking to Jirou-san."

"What was a cat doing in the attraction?" asked Hagakure.

"Probably because of Monoma," said Itsuka. "He said he found a stray cat for the bad luck room of the house."

"…If it's a stray I'm going to keep it," stated Kyouka, holding the cat close to her.

"It's a girl," replied Aizawa.

The students all looked at Aizawa with raised eyebrows. Izuku was the one to speak up. "Aizawa-sensei?"

"I know cats," replied Aizawa as he took his leave.

Kyouka held up the cat and looked her in the eyes. "If you're a girl, then I'm going to name you Kiki."

"…Kiki?" questioned Kaminari.

"Yes Kiki! You have a problem with that, Jamming Yay?" demanded Kyouka as she glared at the blond.

Said blond held up his hands in defense. "No! No problem at all!"

"Good!"

It was then that Mina spoke up. "Oh! Before I forget…Kaminari! You owe me fifty yen!"

Kaminari let out a grumble as he fished out his wallet while Kyouka and Izuku were confused. Seeing their confusion, Hagakure explained.

"They bet fifty yen on whether or not Kyouka-chan would make it through the haunted house. Of course that was when we thought it was a simple haunted house and not a death trap."

Kyouka could feel her anger build up. She wasn't sure what she was more angry at; the fact that they betted on her in the first place or the fact that Jamming Yay bet against her! Setting Kiki down, she stomped over to the two knuckleheads and snatched the money from Mina's hand.

"Hey!" yelped the fluffy alien. She flinched back from the glare she received from Kyouka.

"I'm taking this. Think of it as an apology for sending me in that hellhole in the first place!"

"You could always give it back to me," stated Kaminari. He was jabbed by the earphone jacks for this. "Ow!"

"You bet against me, you ass!" yelled Kyouka. "I'm using this to buy some supplies for Kiki, so up yours, Jamming Yay!"

With that, Kyouka turned and made her way out of the gym, not before grabbing a confused Izuku's hand and taking him with her. Kiki followed close behind her new owner.

With them gone, Itsuka let out a sigh. "It's never a dull moment with Class 1-A, is it?"

**CHAPTER END**


	10. Dreamtime

**Dreamtime – Daryl Hall**

It didn't take long for word to get around about what happened. The "haunted house incident" was the talk of the school amongst the students. Luckily, as far as the student body knew, it was nothing more than a disagreement between Class 1-B and Izuku Midoriya. The only students who knew the whole truth were Class 1-B and Class 1-A (the latter because of a certain fluffy alien who likes to gossip).

Upon finding out what happened, Ochaco, Tsuyu, Iida, Shouto, Tokoyami, Aoyama, and even Shinsou confronted Izuku to see if their cinnamon roll friend was okay, while Momo went to comfort Kyouka.

"I'm fine, Yaomomo," said Kyouka as she petted Kiki, wanting to avoid the subject. "Everything is just…fine."

Unfortunately, everything wasn't fine.

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Kyouka was tossing and turning in her sleep. With everyone talking about the day's incident, Kyouka was constantly reminded of what she went through and it had even invaded her dreams.

Kyouka was running for her life down a hallway. She looked back to see monstrous versions the Class 1-B students chasing after her and there was nothing she could do to protect herself.

"Stay away! Leave me alone!" screamed the rocker girl.

She was soon chased to a dead end. Turning around, she pressed up against the wall as the monsters crept closer to her. She tried to call for help, but her voice failed her. It was then that she witnessed what was the most horrifying vision to her.

A more insect-like Kamakiri stepped forward and held up his blade-like arm. Skewered on that blade was Izuku, blood dripping from his wounds and mouth and his dead, dull eyes staring into Kyouka's soul.

The purple-haired girl awoke with a gasp as tears flowed from her eyes. She covered her face with her hands and held back a sob as the image of a dead Izuku continued to haunt her mind. Without thinking, she got out of bed and quickly left her room with Kiki following after her.

There was only one place she NEEDED to be at right now.

**CHAPTER END**


	11. Sweet Dreams

**Sweet Dreams – Eurythmics**

Izuku was startled out of his sleep from the sound of knocking on his door. With a yawn, he walked over to the door to see who would be up at this hour. He was surprised to see a distraught Kyouka standing there in a black tank top and short shorts. He was also surprised when Kiki just waltz right in, jumped onto his desk and fell promptly to sleep.

"…Jirou-san? Is something wrong?" asked Izuku, worried for his friend.

"I…I couldn't sleep. After everything that happened today…"

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?"

The shy rocker could only nod. "It was horrible, Izuku. C-Can I stay with you tonight? I just…I just don't want to be alone right now."

"Of course, Jirou-san," replied Izuku, giving her a smile that filled her with warmth. Leading her into the room, he realized a dilemma. "Ano, y-you can take the bed and I'll t-take the floor."

He was about to go and get a spare pillow and blanket for himself, but was stopped when he felt her soft, dainty hands wrap around his rough, scarred one. Looking back, he gave her a confused look while she looked at the floor.

"I-Izuku, when I said I didn't want to be a-alone, I meant that. P-Please?"

The boy blushed at what she was asking, but he knew WHY she was asking. He led her over to the bed and they both climbed in. Once under the covers, Kyouka snuggled closer to Izuku while he wrapped an arm protectively around her.

"Good night, Izuku-kun."

"Sweet dreams, Jirou-san."

There were no more nightmares that night. Kyouka was able to sleep peacefully thanks to the green-haired boy that kept the monsters away.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN**

**-:-**

**And that's the end of this tale. I hope you all enjoyed this IzuJirou Halloween story and the music that went with it. And for those wondering, I went with Class 1-B as the "antagonists" because they surprisingly fit the themes of the songs chosen for this. I also gave Kyouka a cat, mainly because she kinda reminds me of a cat herself.**

**Anyway, I MIGHT, keyword being MIGHT, make a sequel to this for Valentine's Day, where Kyouka tries to confess her feelings to Izuku. That's right, folks. They're technically not together yet. And much like this story, it will be a soundtrack fic.**


End file.
